


Unpolished Gemstones

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Written under standard Shuffle Challenge rules.
Relationships: Queen Beryl/Jadeite
Kudos: 3





	Unpolished Gemstones

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010.

~ Unpolished Gemstones ~

\- blink 182, "Don't Leave Me" -

He was hesitant to confess his feelings, because she was his queen and he was only a general in her army.

Then she went and fell in love with the Prince of the Earth Kingdom... and even though she was scorned by the Prince, Jadeite realized that he was too late to have any hope of winning her affections.

* * *

Infected Mushroom, "Selec'ta"

She jumped a little when someone laid their hands on her shoulders.

"My Queen, you shouldn't be here," a familiar voice whispered quietly in her ear. "It's bad enough that the Earth Prince is sneaking off to the Moon, but if you're caught here..." His voice trailed off.

She turned to face him.

"Jadeite..."

His concern for her was visibly apparent in his worried expression, as well as something else... _affection_?

"Take me home," she whispered, throwing herself into his arms.

* * *

\- Weezer, "Glorious Day" -

" _Forget_ about Prince Endymion," he said, pushing her back against the wall to keep her from leaving. "You know he's in love with the Moon Princess. He can never be yours." She started to protest, to push him away, but he strengthened his hold and continued. "I am. I always have been yours, and always will be."

* * *

\- Infected Mushroom, "Pletzturra" -

He tried, but not hard enough... And she cast him into eternal sleep.

* * *

\- Three Days Grace, "Just Like You" -

The Prince's rejection is what caused her to turn evil. And Jadeite felt he had no choice but to follow her down the Dark path. Otherwise, he would never be able to protect his queen again.

* * *

\- Megadeth, "The Disintegrators" -

Dying by being purified by Sailor Moon's crescent wand would have been less humiliating than being cast into eternal sleep for his failures...

* * *

\- Lisa Germano, "From a Shell" -

 _There is love, there is love to be found in the worst way, in the worst way, in the worst way_.

She offered the Earth Prince the chance to unite their two kingdoms.

 _But the world fell down with some people still around_.

He refused, and her heart slowly filled with darkness.

 _With the gods all gone and their souls making sounds_.

Her obsession with the Earth Prince blinded her to the love she could have had, if she had only chosen to accept it.

* * *

\- AFI, "A Story At Three" -

"... but everything was alright because Sailor Moon defeated the evil queen," King Endymion finished the story.

"Tell it again, daddy," the little princess begged.

He'd left out the part about Beryl becoming enemies with the Moon Kingdom AFTER he'd rejected the not-yet-evil queen's affections...

* * *

\- Band of Skulls, "Friends" -

As a queen, Beryl never had friends. Loyal subjects, servants... but no friends. That was another reason she hated Sailor Moon. Because the four senshi who followed Sailor Moon's leadership were also _friends_ with their leader.

Beryl's subjects would never dare do something like try to be friendly with her. Not even Jadeite was _that_ bold.

* * *

\- The Donnas, "Perfect Stranger" -

The masked stranger she met at the party provided a perfect distraction from her broken heart...

Imagine her surprise when she woke up the next morning in the arms of someone she recognized very well.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #2 - This song is long so I got to take my time with this one.
> 
> Drabble #3 - I cheated and kept writing partway into the next song.
> 
> Drabble #4 - So yeah, I went with canon anime events for this one. I used up part of the song finishing the one before this one, but it's long. And weird. And has no lyrics.
> 
> Drabble #5 - I kind of went opposite of the song's lyric's with this one.
> 
> Drabble #6 - Metal does not go well with a romantic theme...
> 
> Drabble #7 - Lyrics in italics.
> 
> Drabble # 8 - Strayed a bit from theme, but with that song I had to!


End file.
